


Confessing his love

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Jesse McCree x Reader oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty





	Confessing his love

It’s been a while since you joined Overwatch, and you were already close to everybody. But there was one of them that was a completely different case: Jesse McCree. He was more than just friendly since you first talked to each other, taking every chance that he had to flirt, and no matter what people may say about him, as time passed you grew more and more fond on him. He would always flatter and compliment you for your looks or your skills, showing his appreciation everyday. He’s a charmer, no one can deny this, and it’s easy to understand that he really means every sweet word that gets out of his lips. He’s been a little strange in the last days though, spending less time with you and looking thoughtful. _Did I do something wrong, has something happened?_ You kept asking to yourself, worried. Asking Gabe where Jesse was, you discovered that he may be at the shooting range, practicing his shooting even more. Is it just an excuse to stay on his own? Maybe it does not really matter, the important thing is discovering what’s going on with him. You did found him there, and you got closer hesitantly, not really knowing what to say. Jesse heard you though, and greeted you with his usual smile, but noticed your worried look

“Is there something wrong darlin’?”

“I should be the one asking this. You’re almost avoiding me in the last days. It’s something wrong? Did I say or do something to upset you?“ you asked, your voice full of worry

He just softly smiled again at you “I think that we should talk about it in a more fitting atmosphere, sweetpea. Is it fine to you to meet me on the rooftop tonight?“ 

"Of course” you replied

“Well then, it’s a date”

He leaved you here, puzzled. Did he said date? Your heart speeded up, that simple word messed you up. You would like to rush back to your room and stay there for the rest of the day, but you have the hand-to-hand training, and he will be there too. You spend some minutes in the common area before getting to the training room hesitantly. Jesse greets you with a tilt of his hat accompanied with a smirk, as you expected. When Gabriel tests you, you use more energy than ever, trying to let out all your tension for what happened later. This was absolutely one of your best performances. And what did Jesse said? “And that’s the last proof that a beauty like her can be deadly, I’ll remember to never make you angry, darlin’.” Yeah, like you could make me angry, you naturally thought. Now, the only important thing is to finish this training, surviving to Jesse’s flirting. That was still confusing, he was deadly serious just some minutes before, but his charming attitude is back like it was nothing. Is he trying to act naturally to avoid undesired attention? Is he trying to confuse you even more, or to make you understand that everything is ok in the end? All this questions frustrate you, and you instinctively trow a really strong upper kick to the training dummy, dragging Ana’s attention

“Are you alright?” whispers the captain, wanting to keep this between the two of you

“Yeah, thank you for asking” you lie, still throwing kicks here and there

“Now now, just let this out”

“We can’t hide anything to you, now can we?” you reply, chucking. You take a brief pause to explain everything to Ana “Jesse was behaving strangely in the last days, almost avoiding me, so I later went to check on him, and out of nowhere he arranged a date for us" 

"Aww, and that’s why you’re nervous?” you just nod “This is absolutely normal, but don’t be scared. We both know that Jesse is a charming gentleman, his flirting isn’t meaningless” the Egyptian paused “I would say that you’re really lucky, this man deeply cares about you, I think that everything will be alright after your date”

You sigh, still unsure “I hope you’re right Ana. I don’t want to ruin our relationship”

“Maybe you won’t be friends anymore, but this may not be a bad thing, if you know what I mean”

“I-I perfectly understand Ana. It’s just…it feels strange to think that someone like him is interested in me”

“But he is without any doubt, and saying that he’s interested is not enough” she stops for a moment, smiling softly and placing a gentle hand on your shoulder “go on with your training now, and just be yourself, everything will be alright”

 

You focused again on your moves, feeling less nervous and more happy thanks to your caring superior. You randomly catches Gabriel talking with Jesse while he’s training, and the two of them seem to be focusing about something which is not related to fighting moves, and you instinctively smile to yourself. Maybe he’s a bit nervous too, so he must really care about you, his is not just a pointless flirting. The training is finally over, and you practically escape and get back to your room showering and then searching for the best outfit to wear, disappearing in your wardrobe. Being fancy in the right amount is your quest. After a long time you finally come up with the right outfit, and pick a white blouse, a pair of skinny jeans and fitting heels; just a light make up accompanies everything, just combing your hair and letting them fall free on you, knowing how much he likes them simply like this, is enough. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you feels satisfied with your appearance, even confident about it. When the time comes, you reach the meeting place. He’s there already, looking more handsome than ever: he’s not wearing his hat, and the suit he choose is perfect for him, instead of wearing a tie he left some of the upper buttons of his shirt open; the moonlight makes him even more perfect, valorizing his appearance.

 

“I didn’t think that you where such a romantic” you mumbled

“There’s a lot that you still have to discover, sweetheart” Jesse gets closer to you, grabbing your hand and gently kissing it “You look stunning as always”

“Aw, that’s nothing special, really”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re still perfect”

“I guess that you asked me to meet you here because you have something to say” you questioned, needy to know what’s in this mind of his

“You’ve been asking me what was wrong, and we’re here to answer this question, no need to be worried though, I think that you’ll like the outcome” he pauses, taking a deep breath and holding your hands gently while looking you deep in the eyes “I’ve been avoiding you for some days, that’s true, and I’m sorry about this darlin’, but I needed to clear up my mind. That was worth it in the end, because now I’m ready to tell you things that maybe I should have said before. I hope that things didn’t went like this, but sometimes you may have thought that I was just rambling, that all the kind words that I threw at you on a daily basis were said randomly, that in the end my flirting was meaningless, just to get some fun…but that’s not like it. I ain’t rambling, I’m damn serious when I say that you’re too good to be true or that you’re so beautiful no matter what” it was almost like your heart skipped a beat, you were overwhelmed by all of this, by his genuine affection for you “I just hope that it’s not too early to say this, but I love you (y/n), I just want to make you the happiest girl alive and I hope that you’ll let me”

You could only answer by smiling like a damn fool, almost tearing up “You can start doing so by kissing me” you finally manage to say

Jesse can’t hide his smile either, and just leans down and kisses you like his life depends on it, sweetly but passionately at the same time, showing how much he loves you even more, his hands pushing you against his body like he never wanted to let you go “I love you too Jesse, even more than before now”


End file.
